NATO initiative
by XxAmericanWeeabooxX
Summary: The avenger are call for the disappearence of the NATO initiative's members. crap summary, crap title, YAOI WARNING! M for using Profanity.
1. Prologue

_(Hey this is AMerican Weeaboo, or als known as Kyo. I was reading sevral yaoi fanfics of the Avenger when suddenly *Le wild idea appear in my head. It was bothering me so here you go and enjoy.)_

* * *

_Director Fury make his way through various corridors before entering the meeting room; where he was told he was needed to come. Upon arriving there were unfamiliar faces that appear on the meeting room screens._

"_Let this meeting begin." One of the mysterious people spoke as he flips through his small stack of paper._

_Fury was feeling skeptical about these people but given that they were wearing N.A.T.O. uniforms they could be from the US government. "May I ask who you are?"_

"_We're councils for an organization similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. Unlike S.H.I.E.L.D., which deals with the general well-being of the world; we represent of the well-being of several of nations under the wings of N.A.T.O." The Female among the three that was on the meeting screen spoke first._

"_How does S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers pertain the situation you're presenting to me?" Director Fury asks with a small spark in interest._

"_We send two agents to assist you with the debriefing." The third council member spoke. The door to the meeting room was open, Director Fury turn to see two female making their way towards him. "It a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tonia Heart." Tonia extends her hand and Director Fury accepts the gesture by shaking hand with one of the women in this meeting room._

_Director Fury turns to face the second women in the room with them. "Topanga Sheppard, hope to serve you well." Director Fury nodded._

"_So are these consultants or aids for the Avenger?" Director Fury asks glancing back at the council members on the screens before him._

"_They will take on both of the roles. And since the two agents be debriefing you this meeting is over." The screen that was holding the images of the council member was turn off with implication that the meeting was indeed over. Director Fury heaved a sigh before turning to the two women that was sent to him. "Show me what you got."_

_Topanga gave Director Fury a manila folder which gave him the information that he needed._

* * *

_HEY, THIS IS ELI! That is it for the prologue, but we can still need more OCs. the Charcter sheet are in our profile, just fill it out and send it to us via PM. We're too lazy to do a forum of this._

**_(Till Next time)~_**


	2. CDC trouble

_Chapter 1 is here yay! Anyway i don't want to rant on so here is chapter 2 enjoy._

* * *

A scientist was in an examining room wearing a full hazmat suit as he was studying of a virus that was in the vial. Mixing it with several of other substances, bacteria, dead viruses, and chemicals to see what potential it could have. He then mixes the virus in a blood sample and let it cultivate. The next thing the scientist knew he was being pinned down by a unusually grey skinned man. The assailant force the scientist mouth to open as he also pull out a spider-like parasite and proceed to force it in the scientist mouth. When successful the scientist heaves himself up and out of the room in pain. But he begins to feel numb and start blacking out. The last thing he saw was a teen girl wrapped in ropes seems to have been crying before blacking out.

* * *

The Avenger Tower was slowly getting up when everyone heard that Director Fury is coming over, along with guests. All of the inhabitants of the Avenger Tower made their ways to the communal kitchen, with sleepiness still plague their appearance. Everyone was making coffee so the caffeine would wake them up for the meeting Director Fury calls for. As everyone settles down around the dining room table Director Fury, Along with Topanga and Tonia were standing. "Settled?" He blankly asks as if it was a rhetorical question

"So, who are these kids?" Tony blurted out which earn a scolding eyes from Natasha and Pepper. He raises his hand in defense from the scolding glance of the two women.

Tonia felt anger swell from the belittle comment that Tony just stated at them, at her. She felt Topanga nudging her with her elbow. "Not now." Topanga whispered into Tonia's ears, calming her down so they could get a good first impression amongst the Avenger.

The Avenger then studies the appearance and posture of Tonia and Topanga. Tonia was 5' 3'' and could look to be around 113lb. base on her height and age appearance. She has Amber eyes with platinum blonde locks, and has a skin that has sun kisses on them. She was outfitted in a latex type dress, more likely it fire resistance. She also appears to wield a staff that has a strap on her shoulder, with a pair of Sai blades on her belt. In the eyes of the Avenger, she looked too young to have the posture of a fighter.

Then Topanga seems to look older then Tonia, but still young nonetheless. Rich dark chocolate skin that molds to her curvy and tall attractive figure; with silver eyes that seems to compliment her icy blue eyes in a way that'll get people to take a second glances at her. She was outfitted in a black latex suit similar to Natasha usual battle attire. She wields several swords in several of blade length. She too has a pose of a harden fighter as well.

"Tonia as well as myself, seek assistants from the Avenger for the recovery of our kidnapped teammates." Topanga told the Avengers as they just sat there, staring at them in attempt to find reason for them to help.

Steve raised his hand to be able to get the girls attention before speaking out his thoughts as a mender of the Avenger. "How does it have anything to do with your teammates? Not that I don't want to help, but I know what it's like to lose a comrade."

Topanga was about to speak but was beaten by Tonia. "We believe that it is due to some infectious anomalies." She then places a vial of dark purple substance on the table. "This was left behind by the kidnappers, we analyze it and it doesn't have any trace or impression of human DNA."

Bruce readjusts his glasses before picking up the vial and studying it. "In all my time I devoted to science I've never came across this substance." He was really tempted to study this substance.

"Well I hate to cut this meeting short but we got a mission now" Director Fury said as he got off his device he was looking at. "There seems to be trouble going on at a laboratory, suit up and head out"

* * *

It took about a good half an hour to the Avenger, including Topanga and Tonia to Atlanta. The carrier that the Avenger took landed on a cleared area in front of the Center and Disease Control Center. As the Avenger make their way out they saw numerous of military soldiers all over the Center's main entrance.

"I'm General Mont, and you must be the Avenger from higher up?" An old but heavy set man approach the Avengers while two soldier were following him.

"Yes, and we like to take a quick assessment before you start decontaminating the place." Director Fury said before turning to the Avenger. "Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tonia, and Topanga, you'll go inside and assess the situation in the laboratory."

The Listed names begin heading towards the Center before Tony stops Steve for a brief second by grabbing his hand. "Be careful" Tony stated before letting go, leaving Steve blushing before catching up with the rest of his group assign to infiltrate the Center.

* * *

(Well that chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. and don't worry Yaoi will come soon and I'll try to make the chapetrs longer)

**_(Till next time~)_**


	3. Spider attack part 1

_Yeah Chapter 3 if here_

**We're almost near meeting the first villan in this story since *** Loki is out for the count**

(And this fight scene may seem short and fast and that due to the fact that I can''t describe fighting scene without going too fast ;3;)

**_(Anyway enjoy chpater 3 part 1)_**

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Topanga, and Tonia enter the lobby of the CDC. The Lobby was also full of soldier in hazmat as they were checking the civilians that were in the lobby, mostly CDC employees. The Avengers then head to the receptionist desk, which Tonia beginning to look through the entries saved in the computer. Topanga peer beside Tonia as well, to see what Tonia was seeing. "Well god news is that we could be able to use the elevators to make our trip easier."

"Is there any bad news?" Clint blurted

"Bad news is that the elevators are locking a floor underneath the quarantine levels, and then we'll have to use the stairs for the rest of the way." Tonia said before heading for a nearest elevator and presses the button to call the elevator.

Topanga follows Tonia, leaving the Avengers giving nervous glance amongst each other before heading to the elevator.

Tony and Bruce help the soldier in any way they could help with the situation. Whether it help screening all the civilian employees, or technical support and protocols dealing with the strange occurrence happening at the CDC the two was kept busy while waiting for any updates from the other half of the team that infiltrate the CDC.

When the two got an opportunity for a break they took advantage of that. While on break Tony and Bruce talk about all things about science and technology. Tony then notice that Bruce was giving him a suspicious grin. "What are you thinking Bruce?"

"Just wondering how long you were going at it with Steve." Bruce chuckle when Tony begins to blush. Stuttering as to find the right words that went missing in his vocabulary for that moment until he let out a sigh.

"It not like I was fucking him, and don't forget that he's from the f-"

"The forties, I know. But even if that wasn't the case if he was a homophobe then he wouldn't let you cuddle him when you were drunk a couple of weeks ago. "Bruce cut Tony off, still holding a grin that seems to have its own effect on Bruce. Bruce saw that Tony was lost and paling. "I tap into security footage that JARVIS took on that night."

"I knew something was up between you and Steve." Tony and Bruce turn to see Fury approaching them. "I always had a feeling you had a thing for Steve." All Tony could do is turn his back towards Fury and Bruce from his loss of smart remarks for the first time in all his years of being Philanthropist billionaire.

Everyone came out of the elevator that only took them to the first floor, which hasn't gone through quarantine. The Avengers walking down a brightly white hallway, the floor was extremely quiet and empty. The lack of noise has the Avenger a bit nervous.

"So how long?" Natasha said towards Steven, Who gave her a confuse look. "Don't play dumb, I saw that blush when Tony stops you"

"Really, we're in a middle of a mission here" Steve interject with a blush forming across his face.

"Oh now your focus on the mission, few days ago we were talking about Thor and we were doing our mis-"

Natasha was interrupted when the hallways grew dark, but the hallway was faintly lit from a flashing red light that was on top of the ceiling. "The hell was that?" Steve asks, pulling out his shield as he was preparing himself for an ambush of some kind.

"We or something else must have triggered an immediate quarantine of this floor."

There was a scream that echoes through the hallways, Tonia and Topanga then ran towards the source of the scream. Both pulling out their weapon and ready for a possible combat. The rest soon follow the two girls when Tonia and Topanga stop. A woman covers in sweat and blood, banging on the glass door in fear. "HELP ME!" The woman scream, crying and continue to bang on the glass. Clint try to make for the door but soon find that it was lock.

"Hold on, we're going to get you." Clint said, he begin walking back a bit. He then turns to face the glass and reach for an arrow. He chose a small explosive arrow so that it could break the glass. He was about to ready the arrow but he was too late.

The scientist was unaware of an unusually large spider that was creeping towards her like a hunter following it prey. The woman saw the spider on the reflection of the window and turn in horror. The spider then pounces on her face, causing the scientist to bump against a table near the window as the Avenger watch in both shock and horror. The spider then crawl it way to the woman's neck and bite it with it fang. It then started to rest on the back of the neck while still having it fang dug into the woman's flesh. The front of the spider's leg went over the scientist shoulder, which the leg seems to be a blade like appendages.

"Holy Shit." Tonia slowly said.

The scientist then turns to look at the Avengers with anger. She let out an inhuman screech before the bladed appendage from the spider swings to break the glass. The scientist climbs over the place where the window uses to divide the room from the hallways. Blood lust seems to show in the eyes of the scientist before it ran to attack the Avengers.

Tonia was quick to attack back, using the non-bladed part of her staff to send the scientist flying on her back. Tonia then walks towards the scientist that tried to attack them. "Tonia, don't kill her" Steve shouted. Tonia ignored Steve command and continues to walk toward the woman that she knocks down. She then felt strong arms around her as a restraint.

"Don't" Clint pleaded. Struggling to restrain the trashing Tonia attempt to free herself.

The scientist got to her foot and sprint toward Tonia and Clint. Topanga ran towards the charging scientist, unsheathed her sword and manage to cut one of the bladed appendages that were from the spider. The assaulting scientist was stun in pain of the severed limb. Topanga took the opportunity to cut off the other bladed appendage, But the scientist manage to dodge the attack and pinned her against the wall. The scientist opens her mouth to reveal a smaller spider slowly crawling out her mouth

Natasha then aimed her pistol and proceeds to empty out the magazine at the spider. It drew it attention away from Topanga. Steve then grabs the spider off from the woman's neck. Steve started to pull which cause the scientist to let out a inhuman scream in pain.

After a few more second Steve manage to rip the spider that attaches itself from the woman's neck. The scientist then collapse on Topanga. The spider lung itself off Steve's grip and landed on a wall. It turns around and lung itself towards Steve. Tonia manages to break free from Clint, readying her staff, and swung it towards the attacking spider. The spider split into two by the bladed tip of the staff. The two body of the spider curl it legs as it died from Tonia's staff. The hallway lit up and the flashing red lights stop; indicating that the quarantine was lifted.

The scientist let out a painfully wet cough which caught everyone's attention. She continues to cough until a smaller spider came out, cover with blood. The smaller spider came out already dead from the woman's body. Natasha came to her side and tries to help her up.

Tonia then forms a fist and then punches Clint on his chest, throwing him a back for a bit. She then was about to swing her staff but Topanga grab her arm, stopping her from attacking Clint. "If you ever interrupt me like that again, I won't hesitate to kill you" Tonia said to Clint in defeat from Topanga grip. She lowers her staff then walk away. Further down the hallway that they were currently in.

* * *

(well there goes chapter 3 part 1 as always we need more OCs if we're planning to keep this going)

**_(Till next time~)_**


	4. Spider attack part 2

(Hey this is American Weeaboo. Another chapter YAY! well enjoy part 2)

* * *

A girl was sitting on the floor as she watches in horror on what she just witness. Her kidnapper had just killed someone. Someone who was just minding his own and doing his job. The face and voice of the kidnapper was familiar to the girl. But at the same time it has some sort of distortion in his voice. Plus his skin has unusually coloration of grey. She then say the spider attaching itself to the dead scientist and rose to its feet. The kidnapper commands it to kill the Avenger and the rest of the NATO team too.

The creature leaps to an air duct and climb into it and it disappear from her sight. The kidnapper then glance at her to the side and reveal another spider similar that attract itself the dead scientist. The bladed appendages stared to swing and the girl took the opportunity to adjust herself so that the blade would free her from whatever was binding her.

* * *

After she was free she grab the nearest object and begun throwing at the kidnapper. One of the object has some sort of acidic chemicals in them. The kidnapper scream in pain as it grope his burning face from the pain. She took the opportunity to leave the room.

When Tonia stormed off, Topanga follow in attempt to calm her down. She told us that they wouldn't go to the higher floors without them. This gave Steve a bit sense of a relief. He then use his com to contact Tony or Fury for their update on the situation.

"What up Caps?" Tony said over his com in his suit.

"Tell Fury that we encounter the things trigger the quarantine." Steve spoke to his com, giving worry glances to the scientist that recovering for her painful coughing fit. Natasha help the scientist up on her feet.

"I'll be fine" the scientist manage to say before another set of coughs came after. Once the coughing stops, she reach into her lab coat pockets and pull out a keycard and gives it to Natasha. "This keycard will override the quarantine's lockdown protocols and you can get to the upper floors."

"Do you know what the fuck is going on?" Clint spoke directly at the scientist.

"It a parasitic outbreak, all the scientists and other CDC employees that got trap from the quarantine lockdown probably infected by now." The scientist explains.

"Are you hearing this" Steve asks, knowing that this scientist probably knows more information than the Avenger would if they look though in all the log in entries.

"Yeah, we could hear her" Fury said in his own com talking to Steve as he, Tony, and Bruce listen to this scientist.

"Just go to the top floor and find a container that labeled 'Nerve Gas Agent w'. It'll incapacitate all the infected staffs in the quarantine floor. Use the main air ducts system located near the helipad, once you do this use the gas mask that's located in a storage room." The scientist explained before she slowly makes her way to the nearest elevator to head for the lobby of the facility.

"You got all that you guys?" Natasha asks on her com set.

"Yeah, but can you bring back the parasite; preferably living so I could study it." Bruce ask through Fury's coms.

"We'll bring you one but there is no guarantee that it'll be alive or not." Steve said before cutting off the conversation. He, Natasha, and Clint went to find Topanga and Tonia.

Topanga manage to catch up to Tonia. Tonia was near the emergency fire stairs which the door was locked. Tonia tried kicking the door but it didn't open nor did it held any physical damage from the kick. Topanga let out a sigh. "You need to calm down, we need them an-"

"No We Don't! We Could Do This Ourselves!" Tonia screamed, snapping at Topanga. Topanga just shook her head at Tonia's behavior. "No we can't, not by ourselves. We need the Avenger. We're the only one left after all those disappearances. I know you probably don't like Clint Buy we need to not kill each other." Topanga lecture Tonia. She hasn't told Tonia about her past with Natasha, but that beside the point of this situation.

"T-Tonia, Topanga, can you hear me?" A voice rang through their sets of coms. The voice was too familiar to the two girls as worries and excitement grew. "Luna?" Topanga and Tonia shout in unison.

"Yes, I'm alive but there's no time for catch-up you need to go the rooftop. I've manage to find a security room and I could see you right now." The two girls without really thinking begin to look for a security camera. They manage to spot one and begin to wave at it. "I'll override the quarantine lock" Luna said. She begins to type on the keyboard with speed as if she really practices with computers.

About time Steve, Clint, and Natasha reach for Tonia and Topanga the door to the emergency fire stairs was unlock. "I've unlocked several key corridors and door to reach the rooftop, but unfortunately not all of them. If I can get the conformation from the top people from the CDC headquarter. But just give me a minute to attempt lift the quarantine so I could unlock all the key doors." Luna stated before cutting off communication from Tonia and Topanga.

There was numerous of banging that seems to be coming from the air duct system above. "Let just hurry and do what we need to do here and get the hell out of here." Natasha said as she begins to climb the fire stairs to the upper level.

The Avenger made it to a floor worth of stairs before more of the infected scientist came from the door that the Avenger came from. This made the Avengers begin to run the stairs. Steve was able to pass up everyone and try to open one of the doors that they were approaching; another infected staff bust open the door and manage to give a good cut across Steve's chest. Topanga cut off the bladed appendage with her sword and help Steve up when he was trying to stagger away from the infected staff. Natasha came to Steve available and help Topanga carry Steve a safe distant from the oncoming mob of infected staff. Tonia uses her staff to keep distance from the group, whether they infected gets killed or not.

Once there was a good distance between the Avenger and the infected Clint pull out and ready his bow and arrows. Using the explosive head Clint use it to destroy some parts of the stairs. That bought them some time to reach the ending of the stairs before the infected are jumping over the gape of the damage stairs.

Once the Avenger have made it through the door into a hallway Luna lock the door to the fire stair to cut off the infected from reaching them. Everyone let out sighs of relief as they begin to catch their breath from all that running that they did.

"Come on your close the rooftop now" Luna said in excitement. She type a few more keys until she come across a problem.

The Avenger finish their breathing break and continue on towards the rooftop. They come across a very sophisticated door, as they grew closer to the door Natasha went to try to use the keycard that one scientist gave to them. Once she swipes the card a scanner and start scanning the Avenger. "Bio-scan complete; Unauthorized use of keycard. Request Dr. William for physical conformation."

"This is a problem" Luna spoke.

* * *

**Well that it for this chapter. tell us what you think and you can submit a character sheet still so don't hesitate to but appearences will be order from when I get character sheet and if you already did that's great. well we got to get going to submit the next chapter tomarrow. . . or today.**

_**(Till next time~)**_


	5. Rooftop fight

(Hey this is the writer. Srry 4 teh delay. At relative's house. Their computer and internet was lagging so hard I could barely do a thing. But I man up and was able to get this typed up and everything. WARNING explicit language. I'm srry if anyone gets offended but that's how he speaks so please dnt get offended. Yaoi will come in due time. Enjoy~)

* * *

"Ok, what is going on here?" Clint asked in irritation. Steve is bleeding and could possibly pass out at any given moment.

"Just hold on a sec." Luna continues to type franticly on the keyboard. She manages to hack onto any computer that is in use under the CDC. She was nearly close on accessing a computer that holds information needed for bypassing this bio-lock but came across an administration permission. Little more time and she were able to get a password for the permission lock. After using the password she was denied access bypassing the bio-lock and lifting the rest of the quarantine locks. She then tries a different method but it still denies the password. "shit, someone must be using a different computer to prevent me to disable the bio-scan."

"Meaning?" Tonia simply asks, staring directly at the security camera looking directly at them.

"Meaning, if you find the guy's body that can get through that scanner I could use that information to unlock the rest of the lock doors; assuming that there will be no interference. " Luna said. At this point she can't do anything without the physical body or that the interference would stop.

A vent covering that was between the bio-scanner and the Avengers fell and reveal another infected staff. Only this one seems that the parasite has infused itself with the victim's body. The body seems that it had already died before the parasitic infection. Since the infected landed within the proximity of the scanner the door preform a scan on the infected staff. "Bio-scan complete access granted Dr. William."

Luna quickly starts typing on the keyboard. In hopes that she could save a copy of the information that was feeding to the bio-scanner so she could open more doors. "Give me a sec here." The bio-door begins to turn some mechanism before it open for the Avenger.

Steve quickly got to his foot and push himself at the infected staff. He uses his shield to hit the infected against the wall in hopes to restrain it. "Go!" Steve loudly order at the Avenger.

The emergency fire door begins to show dents as the infected staffs and scientists are forcing it way through. Not too long after when the door was busted down and the infected came running towards them. Everyone started to head for the door while Steve was holding off an infected. As soon as the last of the Avenger was behind the door Natasha begins to empty out her gun clip to help Steve.

After giving a good punch to the face with his shield, Steve made a run for the door as the infected from the fire stairs were getting too close for Steve. The door begins to slowly close on its own. Steve got trip in between the two closing doors by an infected staff he was trying to run from. He manages to free himself with the help of Clint and Natasha and slip through the closing doors. The infected manage to get his torso through the door before the door closes on the body. The door had to use more force to close the door, which cause the body to be severed. After most of its body was severed it still manages to move closer to the Avenger, using the bladed appendages as a way of locomotion.

Topanga casually walk up to the remains of the infected and use her sword and sever the parasite, which also took of the head of it victim. Luna type in a few more keys and the she was satisfy with what she have accomplish. "Alright, head for the rooftop and we'll meet up there. I would hurry if I would you; I don't think that the infected would just be waiting at that door banging. They'll find a way around it eventually." After that statement Luna left the security room and head for the rooftop.

Clint was able to help Steve up to his feet and begin heading for the rooftop. Natasha stop a door that seems to have the door was forced out of its hinges. She took a quick look into the room and luck struck her when she finds the container with the label that the scientist specify. She quickly grabs several cases of the substance before catching up with the rest who hardly seems to notice of her absence.

It didn't take the Avengers long before reaching the rooftop of the CDC facility. That's when they meet up with Luna. A small slender and petite girl, she has long mass of slightly untamable wild curly fiery red hair. With thick rimmed glasses she hid large emerald green eyes. Her shin is pain with freckles scatter her face and body. She saw Tonia and Topanga with a huge cherish smile, showing her braces covering her teeth.

Topanga and Tonia then ran towards Luna. In the Avenger's eyes they could have been apart for weeks, maybe even months. But it show a glimpse instance of innocence, it puzzled the Avenger on how could they be in this kind of duty at such young age.

"_Oh it's really simple."_

A voice cut through, causing the three girls to stop dead in their tracks. The Avengers farcically search for the source of the voice. Steve had a strange feeling that something was right behind him. He quickly turn to see that there was no one behind him. He let out a sigh before he receive a kick to his jaw; which send him across half of the rooftop. That force Steve felt could have broken his jaw permanently, with him being the super soldier has him fortunate of not having his jaw fractured.

Natasha pulls out her pistols but was quickly disarmed and thrown to the ground. Clint receive the same physical force for who or whatever was taking them down.

"_How can you possibly catch something that your own little eyes can't catch?"_

Tonia clench her fist and teeth. She knew who was doing it and knew it well. "Draco." She said drenching it with venom of her "former teammate". Topanga glares at the spot that Draco "would be at" as well, trying to shield Luna behind her.

"I prefer the name 'Mad Hatter'."

Draco finally shows himself, floating from levitation a good thirty feet off the ground. He seems to be lying in a nonchalant matter in mid-air. Huge grin was form across his face as he stare down the Avengers with amusement. "And I thought that the infected would have finished you off, guess you're not as pathetic as I thought." He let out chuckle. "I would tell your boyfriend not to come if I were you, Steve."

Tony was starting to feel that something was going wrong. He felt extremely worry for the American hero. "Jarvis, patch me to Steve's com. I want to listen what is going on over there." Jarvis comply and did as it was order to. He could be able to hear what was going on from Steve's end. He heard the foreign voice and Steve getting kicked. That was all Tony need to hear before his face caver back up and flew to the top of the building. Tony saw Steve, Natasha, and Clint getting to their feet and he saw a lone male hovering in mid-air laughing at them.

The lone male would probably be in his early twenties and with long dark brunette hair with skin coloration of unusual grey for a human. With darken eyes with soul piercing color of gold on his iris

"Such a protective mutt you are Tony Stark"

"Normally a super hero would ask 'how do you know my name' but in this day of age it more like 'who doesn't know who I am'. Now let me kick your ass and we'll be on our way." Tony casually said as he gave worry glances to his teammates.

"I would but, that is not an option for none of you to get out of this easily." Draco continues to give his fiendish grin, amused be something that the Avengers can't figure out. Draco suddenly appears right in front of Tony and was able to grab his throat. The ever present smirk turn into a emotion void stare. "Enough formalities, where is the Tesseract." Tightening his grip on Tony's neck

"You can find it at the center of your ass" Tony spat out; using his hand to attempt to pry Draco hand off of his neck.

Draco could see from the corner of his eyed that the rest of the Avenger was just about on their feet and getting ready to attack him. With a snap of his available hand, an inhuman howl emits and the infected staffs starts appearing from doors, vents, anything that has access to the rooftop; surrounding the Avengers completely.

"This would be one of the few times that 'the Hulk' would be nice to have if he was here" Clint jokingly said, not expecting any agreement that Natasha and Steve gave to him. "Or maybe Thor" Steve add on to Clint's statement. Everyone ready their weapon as the infected was coming at them.

Clint and Natasha begin their first attack towards the infected. Despite the loss of limb whether it on the parasite or on the victims the wounded infected continue to use any available means of locomotion. Natasha then switches her pistol for a different pistol and begin firing at the infected. The pistol she used actually was able to take down the infected more effectively than her other pistol and Clint's arrows. Steve was blocking all the attacks that came from the bladed appendages and unable to attack the infected without making himself venerable for attacks.

Tonia and Topanga were doing relatively good while they were protecting Luna. Topanga killed an infected before pulling out another sword and threw it towards Draco. Draco manage to grab it with his free hand and spare a glance. Tony took the opportunity to use some of the reserve energy to send an electrical charge towards Draco. It manage to lose his grip as he hiss at the pain. Tony didn't hesitate on throwing a punch for Draco. After receiving the punch Draco threw several good punch before grabbing the center plate at Tony's chest. Before Tony could react Draco ripped the glowing object from Tony's chest. He let out a chuckle before throwing Tony to the ground.

Steve heart stops when he saw that Tony has fallen in defeat in the hands of the mysterious male. He could see that some of the infected were making their way for Tony. Without hesitation Steve sprint for Tony, weaving pass infected before attacking the infected closest to Tony. With now tearful eyes, he was determine to protect Tony from the infected. Steve soon realize that things was getting really out of hand.

Draco could see the struggles the Avengers were showing. His laughs stop when he senses a foreign yet familiar presence.

Steve felt something bounce off his back. He spare a glance to find two pair of gas mask. Steve was confuse when he begins to see something emitting smoke that made all the infected engulf in the smoke to suddenly collapse. The smoke was approaching Steve and he quickly put on a gas mask for himself and try to open Tony's faceplate. Steve wasn't sure if the suit was still being powered without the power core or whatever it was that replace Tony's heart. "The suit can ventilate the gas just fine Mr. Roger." Jarvis said through Tony's com. Steve glance at Natasha and Clint to see that they've already wearing gas masks. He then check to see that Topanga, Tonia, and Luna are wearing the masks as well too.

"You insufferable bastard, I should've killed you when I got the chance you pathetic cat." Draco said. He receives a cut to the check, but he didn't feel it until he felt the blood trailing down from the wound. He frantically look around, searching for the other presence he sensed.

"Just quite while you're ahead. You couldn't kill me even if you try" Came another voice. Draco look up to see a male lying upside down in a relax matter. Draco stiffens with nervousness and the other male seem to take notice into it. With the flick of his wrist the object that came from Tony flew from Draco into his hand. He release the object and it flew toward Steve and Tony on its own and landed on Steve's palm.

Draco grinds his teeth in anger towards the other male that was just above him "Why are you helping these pathetic humans Cheshire. "

"Because it funny that a weakling with a superiority complex try to obtain power well beyond his comprehension. No one shouldn't wield power that they have no control over." The other male known from Draco as Cheshire stated. A parrot appears behind Cheshire, who begins to pet the bird.

"I thought that the queen has full control over you." Draco glare at Cheshire.

"The queen never had any control over me; she never could in the first place." Cheshire flicks his wrist and the gas then dissipates.

Steve then tries to place the object back into the hole in Tony's chest. Steve grew nervous when Tony isn't responding at all. Steve is at a loss, he has no idea on how to help Tony in his current state. Steve never felt as helpless as he did now and the feeling was eating at him.

Cheshire continue to pet his parrot and it was annoying Draco. "Fucking cat and bird." The parrot then sharply faces Draco and Cheshire stop petting the parrot and let a grin show across his face. Draco was starting to get confuse until the parrot hissed at him. "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUR FAGGOT ASS!" the parrot said as it flew for Draco. "Language." Cheshire jokingly said shortly after.

Draco was about to dodge the parrot charge when a dart was planted in his neck. He grab the dart and toss it to see that Natasha was aiming for him with the same gun she was able to take down the infected with ease. "Damn dart gun." He said before receiving cuts on his chest from the parrot's claws.

The parrot flies faster than Draco could react. He didn't notice that Cheshire was holding the same blade that Topanga initially threw at Draco. Before long he threw the blade at Draco. It was able to pierce through Draco's shoulder blade. Cheshire flicks his wrist and the blade pull itself out of Draco and into his grasp.

Aura seeps out from Draco's wounds. His entire inhuman feature was slowly turning human. As the aura seeps out from the wound there was laugher of children. But it didn't come from Draco nor did it come from Cheshire and the parrot. The Avengers realized that the laugher was coming from the aura itself before it said "I don't want to disappear." After that the aura dissipates. Draco begins to fall but Cheshire grab Draco bridle style before he made contact with the ground.

Everyone except Steve was staring at Cheshire. Steve was feeling grief that Tony could have died right there. Cheshire sees Steve sorrow, he gave Draco's limp body to Topanga and head for Steve. Cheshire kneel beside Steve and place a hand right over the center plate that use to glow. Cheshire gave a little push on his hand and the center plate starts to glow again and Tony begins to open his eyes. Cheshire got up and face towards the other Avengers "Well, guess we all can head out know".

* * *

(This is the writer here, wow this chapter is long. But I still need moar practice on describing fighting/battle scene. Hopefully the next update wouldn't take as long as this update did. As always I could use moar Ocs. I might do a secondary fanfic for this fanfic. Have any question on that statement feel free to pm us.)

_**(till next time~)**_


	6. Down time

(hey this is the writer agian, I hope you didn't wait too long for this update. still experiencing the same difficulties from my last update. But I'll take it like a boss and finsh in through. enjoy)(waring parrot foul language.)

* * *

Most of the Avenger and remaining Nato member were exhausted from the mission. Tonia, Topanga, and Luna greet Cheshire with a firm group hug. Since most of the Avenger was already to their respected floors to rest. Bruce, Pepper, and Jarvis where the ones that escort the Nato team to their reserved floor. Pepper told them that they're bedrooms from both ends of this floor. The girls went off to one side of the floor to get ready for bed while Cheshire head for the opposite to place Draco in a room on their side of the floor. Draco's wounds were already tended to and he is in need of rest.

"So how is the status of my team?" Cheshire asks, not taking his eye off of Draco. Draco has feminine looks. Five foot two, small and petite. Tonia and Topanga look like they could physically handle themselves, but Draco don't have the looks to. He has shoulder long soft blonde curls and given his looks anyone could assume that he has wide innocent filled baby blue eyes. A completely different look from when Cheshire had fought with him

Bruce and Pepper study Cheshire's appearance. Cheshire is five foot and eleven inches. His skin and eyes were the same when he fought Draco, but his iris was gold on the right eye and silver on the left. His hair was slicked back but the spikes still tries to stay spiked up from it slick back form.

Bruce clears his throat a bit before speaking. "Tonia and Topanga said that they were the only people left in that team this morning. They also said that most of their teammate got infected by something before they were abducted."

"I really appreciate for you guys to help out with my team. I best get going." Cheshire said. He turns around and head for the elevator. Pepper stops Cheshire by the elevator. "You can't leave, your teammates needs you around. Please." Pepper asks Cheshire. After a minute of thinking Cheshire let out a sigh before heading back to the boy's side of the floor. Cheshire stop in front of Bruce and gave him a zip lock bag which contain the same parasite that appear at the CDC. "I heard you want a living sample. I sedated this one for you to research on.

Bruce accept the bag from Cheshire and head for the elevator and Pepper follow behind him as they were going to do whatever they plan to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Steve was looked over by Bruce for the wound on his chest. Clint when to the floor that housed the Nato team. Bruce ask Clint for Cheshire when he get a chance to see him. When he got to the floor for the Nato team could see Topanga and Tonia talking to a doctor. Clint saw Luna typing in her laptop. The doctor that was talking to the girls stop and head out for the door that Clint just came from. "Is your friend ok?" Clint ask as he approach the girls. Tonia seems to still be upset from when Clint prevents her from attacking the infected CDC staff and walked away from him. Topanga just shook her head from Tonia's attitude, she then look at Clint and smiles. "I wouldn't be worry about her, probably that time of the month for her. But I'll still be careful of her though."

"Thank you, I think. So how is your friend? "Clint ask

"The wound was on his shoulder blade, nothing life threating at the moment." Topanga answer, showing no real concern for her friend's wellbeing. Assuming everything was handle in a proper matter.

"And that doctor just now?" Clint added.

"One of Tonia family's doctors that they hired, her family is very wealthy." Topanga explained

"And another thing, Is C-Cheshire around? Bruce need him." Clint asks. He still feels awkward on calling another male a name that was meant for a fictional cat. Topanga shook her head before heading for one of the bedroom on their floor. Clint then heads for the communal floor.

After getting patched up by Bruce, Steve decide to head for the communal floor in hopes he might see Tony up and about. When he arrive he saw Tony sipping on his coffee and staring off at something. Steve walk towards Tony to see that Thor was having a conversation with Cheshire. Steve felt something land on his shoulder. It was a parrot that was with Cheshire was what Steve felt. "FAG ALERT!" The comment startles Steve and cause Tony to laugh. The parrot face towards Tony and hissed. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING MIDGET FAG?"

Tony stops laughing and glare at the parrot. "Leave the nice people alone." Cheshire said before returning to the conversation with Thor. The parrot gave one last hissed before heading for Cheshire's shoulder; Steve and Tony just stare at the parrot with disbelief on what it just said towards them.

"That's normal for the parrot." Tony and Steve turn to see Luna with her laptop.

* * *

Topanga open the door that led to Draco's room. Topanga finds Draco already awake with his face looking away from her with guilt. Topanga sat next to Draco, he in response shift slightly away from her. "I'm sorry." Draco whisper. Since Topanga was right next to him she was able to hear him. "It's not your fault, we're just happy you're with us and that you're safe now." She comforts Draco as best as she could. She still could hear that aura that came from Draco's wound. "Don't want to disappear" Topanga said in a soft whisper which Draco wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Tony and Steve were still wondering on why the parrot hasn't insult Thor yet. Within thirty second the parrot insulted just about everyone except for Bruce who still in the lab looking over at something he got from Cheshire; and Clint.

Clint arrive behind Steve and Tony and not long did the parrot said "ANOTHER FAG HAS ENTER THE ROOM." Clint wasn't really sure who said that to him as his eyes were looking around the room. "Cheshire, Bruce wanted to see you."

Cheshire nodded in acknowledgment towards Clint. He excuse himself and disappear fight in front of Thor. Thor shrugged and turn on the TV and turn channels for anything that might spark his interest.

Steve then look at Tony. "Are you alright?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Steve was starting to show a small tint of blush as Tony kept staring at him. "Because from what had happen and all, I just want to know." Steve adds. "I'm fine honey." Tony said before taking another sip from his coffee. Steve blush then became noticeable. Tony could only laugh for Steve sudden discomfort from his comment.

* * *

Bruce was dissecting the parasite, and he show great interest on the parasite. He was able to learn something from the parasite. The parasite has the same blood composition as the vial that Topanga had gave to him. He could hear someone was heading for the lab he was in but didn't show much acknowledgment when the door to the very room he was in open. Shortly after he look away from the parasite he see Cheshire behind him. "You need me."

"Yes, I actually want to draw blood sample from you. Your unusual feature and the given situation really fascinate me." Bruce told Cheshire. Cheshire complies with Bruce request and extend his arm. Bruce took a syringe and begin to draw Cheshire's blood. Cheshire's blood wasn't red how normal person bloods were. This was something for Bruce. Even Thor's bloods were red when he took samples from the Thunder God. Cheshire's blood was white.

Bruce was now fascinated by Cheshire.

Bruce examines Cheshire's blood and found a vague similarity to human blood cell. But there another component that Bruce vaguely remember seeing. "You can go now, I'll be studying the blood." Cheshire nodded and he was gone from the room. Bruce knew that whatever going on that Cheshire blood could be of some use.

* * *

It's the afternoon and most of the resident in the Avenger tower was on the communal floor of the tower. All the girls was at one area talking amongst themselves while all the guys were in the living room doing arm wrestling. Tony and Pepper were standing at the kitchen watching the two team interact with each other.

"So did you tell him?" Pepper asks as she starts to poke Tony's shoulder.

"No I haven't." Tony said. He and Pepper were just watching the team but Tony was staring at Steve the most. He could see that Thor was arm wrestling Cheshire and they seem to be evenly matched. Steve threw a glance towards Tony and Pepper. The two just wave at him before he was turn to arm wrestle Clint.

"Alright, I'll tell him tonight, we'll go out for dinner." Tony finally gave in. Knowing that Pepper would badger him to death about him expressing his feeling to Steve. Pepper just smile as she sips her coffee.

Steve was beating Clint in arm wrestling. He was on the verge of beating Clint till "So how long have you been fucking Tony Starks?" It threw Steve off guard that Clint was able to beat Steve. At that time the girls have migrated around to see the wrestle when everyone around heard Cheshire comments. He then turn toward him and receive "What, it was really noticeable, might as well tell us. It doesn't take three psychics to figure that out." Steve and Clint looked at Cheshire in confusion.

"Cheshire, the parrot, and Draco are psychics." Luna explains as she return to type in her laptop.

Steve excuse himself and calmly walk for the elevator heading for the training room. Feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment to face anybody. Once inside the elevator took him to his desire destination in attempt to forget about the embarrassment.

Tony then took the opportunity to follow Steve figuring that this would be the good opportunity since they'll be alone. Pepper decide to gather where the Clint, Thor, and Natasha was facing the Nato team. Continuing the arm wrestling game

Tony came into the weight room and found Steve already dress in his training outfit doing bench presses. He lift the weight with ease for a good ten minutes until he rest the bar back on the harness and lift himself up. "Having fun?" Tony asks. Steve look away from Tony to hid his blush knowing that it was a rhetorical question. "I was wondering if you could grace me with your glorious American presence for a dinner for two." Tony asks. Despite the smart comment he put into it he was nervous about the question itself.

* * *

**This is the parrot, well that was it for this fa- chapter. The writer is now writing for another fanfic similar to OVAs to anime for this fanfic. There will be yaoi and fanservice for the other fanfic.**

_**(Till next time~)**_


	7. Dinning out

_Hey this is Eli. This is yet another chapter and this update will have more how do you say "profound" yaoi instead of hints. well anyway enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Steve was getting ready for dinner Tony set up for them. Steve was fixing his hair while he was in conflicts. He knew that his new found feeling for Tony was a sin that his family and society had told him, along with numerous generations. It also didn't help with the factor of their dangerous lifestyle. But he couldn't feel happy that he might have a chance to tell Tony about his feelings for him.

"_Once upon a time, a place unknown; there was a dream"_

Steve stops and start to look around. That voice was out of nowhere and he was the only one in the room. But he waited a while to see if the voice would come back and say something again. "Jarvis, did you say or heard anything?" Steve ask. He figure that if he wasn't starting to hear things then Jarvis would be then only one to help. "No Mr. Roger, but Mr. Stark and the rest of your team are ready. Including the Nato team too." Steve felt a little disappointment starting to grow inside his heart. He was hoping that he and Tony would be alone for dinner. He put on his blazer and head out to the communal floor.

Everyone was wearing formal attire just like he was. All the guys were wearing similar suits while the ladies was wearing silk dresses provided by Tonia's fashion designer. The dresses were all different by color than design of the dress. Natasha's were black, Topanga was green, Tonia's is pink, Pepper was amber, and Luna was blue. Topanga, Natasha, and Pepper look stunning while Tonia and Luna look adorable with their dresses. Though Steve was slightly uncomfortable with the way Tonia was showing her chest while the other girl was covered up. He knew Topanga was an adult but he also know that Tonia was still a child, whether she could fight or not.

"Come now, we'll be late if we don't hurry up." Tony said as he whisks them out of the Avenger tower and into the limo that was park in front of the building.

Steve notices that Cheshire wasn't with them as he enter the limo. When he was seated he turn to see that Cheshire was already inside the limo. His feature was the same but the coloration of skin and eyes was difference so that they look normal. Steve looks at Thor, Clint, then Tony, and they actually look nice. The feeling that was pulling his heart was lifted as he was with his friends. That itself made Steve feels a bit better about forgetting about his feelings

* * *

Director Fury was at the CDC as he was requested to take assessments of any possibilities of anything gone missing or spills. He was in the lobby as he looks over files and surveillance footage and saw a scientist getting killed by a mysterious assailant. As he continues to watch the footage he notice the male hasn't been confronted by any infected. He follows the mysterious male as he meets another person to who look like the same person that was defeated on the rooftop. The mysterious male was talking to the other male before moving with the infected.

On another set of security camera he saw the male forcing the door open. A scientist was seen by the angle of the camera as Director Fury witness the assailant infecting the scientist. The assailant came out of the room with a messenger bag that seems to contain something from the room he just comes out from.

"Who are you?" Director Fury asks himself as he continue to watch the mysterious male through the footage. The assailant finally looks up to the camera. The assailant's skin was unusually dark and was pair with piercing eyes that was colored bright orange. That was all director Fury saw as the camera suddenly showing static, assuming that it was destroyed.

Director Fury sighed, he heard someone was coming up to him. Shield's decontamination unit was in the building, this one seems to carry something important to Fury. "This file was scan and reprinted due to the original copy have been disposed of for decontamination." Fury took the file and begin looking through it but he doesn't understand what he was looking at. A soldier came up to him saying there was some materials account missing, and the soldier came Fury the list of missing material from this facility.

* * *

The restaurant was nice. Five star restaurant that wasn't too far from the Avenger tower. The avenger got out of the limo and head for the restraint. Steve was the last to leave the limo when Tony stop him. "Wait here." Tony said, he shut the door of the limo with Steve in it. Steve took a good second before he realize something and stayed in the limo.

Tony was in front of the group, checking in with the hostess to get a table. "Ok just follow me." The hostess said before escorting the whole group to their reserved table. Tony took this as he just head for the front back to the limo. The Avengers, Draco, and Cheshire couldn't help but smile as they try to pretend that they didn't notice Steve or Tony wasn't with them.

"Twenty bucks say that they'll have butt sex before the night is over." Cheshire set the bet. "Just the way Tony seems to be, I'll but a forty saying he would before we even finish this dinner." Tonia add to the bet earning a high fives from Topanga and Cheshire.

"You're making Tony like a man whore." Bruce defends Tony but earn a glance from Natasha.

"Guess we'll just see about that." Draco said, just before a waiter came to their table.

Steve was taken back as he saw that they've stop in front of an Italian restaurant. It has a more sophisticated atmosphere then any fancy restaurants he been to in the past. Tony led Steve into the restaurant and checks them in by the host and was escort to a private area of the restaurant where the paparazzi wouldn't get to them.

* * *

Director Fury was getting concerns. He notice that there's connection to the Nato team so he head back to his head quarter and sat quietly in the conference room. He was still trying to piece together the situation. He then start to review the background of the Nato Initiative that he was given access to. As he was digging deeper into the teams file he came across a firewall. This struck Fury with uneasy feelings. He was denied access to the background of each Nato Initiative background. The only thing that he gotten as background information was the countries that each of the members are from. Director Fury now doubted the Nato Initiative. Director Fury decides to wait a bit longer to start questioning the team and continue to serve assistance to the team.

* * *

"So how do you describe your comrades as brothers in arms or like family?" Thor ask to Luna after everyone had given their orders to the waiter. Luna tries to come up with an answer but no words seem to come while she had a shade of blush forming. Thor notices that some of the other team was showing blushes on their cheeks.

"We think we're family but-"Topanga said but she also couldn't voice out her words.

It was Cheshire that was able to explain, finishing parts that the girls were trying to explain. "We're lot closer then brothers in arm, but were not family either. Family doesn't do what we do with one another." Cheshire said.

The Avengers stare at the Nato team as they were trying to piece together what Cheshire meant. But as soon as Cheshire finish explaining Natasha already figure out the meaning of his explanation while the males were still trying to figure it out. But when Cheshire wrap an possessive arm around Draco shoulder and Tonia did with Luna the rest of the Avenger suddenly came to a realization Natasha had a while ago. The Nato team let out laughs. The Avengers suddenly was able to actually took the time to listen to the laugh. The laughs were genuine and innocent like a bunch of carefree children. The Avenger were really curious on how and why the Nato team are doing such dangerous jobs.

"Just because." was their answer and quickly change the subject. As they receive their meal that the waiter had

* * *

Tony and Steve had order pasta when the waitress came for their order. After it was taken they wait until the foods arrive. The whole time that they were eating and drinking wine the two was quiet. But Steve didn't mind about the silence between the two. He was content that he was in a fancy Italian restaurant with Tony and no one was bothering them.

"I wanted to say sorry." Tony said without giving Steve a glance.

Steve suddenly remember the events that happen at the rooftop from yesterday. He suddenly remember how helpless he felt and thought that he was going to lose Tony. "You almost didn't make it." Steve said, the emotions that was wielding up begins to make Steve feel overwhelm.

Tony saw these emotions that were going through Steve and he grab Steve's hand. "I know; how the hell I should know he would go for my center plate. But I'll be more careful because you're not getting rid of me that easily." Tony promised. The remark made Steve chuckle. The two then stare at each other's eyes for about a few seconds. While staring Tony begins leaning towards Steve. Steve knew what Tony was going for and close the space between them. Lips lightly touch each other sensing sensation though Steve's spine. The kiss didn't last long before Tony pulled away.

A waitress came with their bill, Tony gave her his credit card and she left to do the transaction. After the transaction the waitress returns with Tony's credit card and the two head out for the limo. From the restaurant to the limo Tony was entwining his figure with Steve's. Which he didn't let go of when they enter the limo to pick up the rest of the Avenger and the Nato team.

When they arrive Tony open the Limo door to find that the two team were waiting outside for them "Guess they didn't go straight home after dinner for the sex." Natasha said to Tonia's ears everyone begins to file in the limo to head back to the tower.

When half of the group was inside the limo a woman had bump into Thor. Thor tries to help the woman up but she quickly got herself up and continue running. Thor was confuse on the woman's behavior but Cheshire sense something "Something's not right." Cheshire said the parrot that was with him flew off his shoulder and landed on Draco's shoulder. Cheshire begin running after the woman. "I'll meet you back at the tower, I'll be back." Cheshire scream as he was running. Cheshire was easily was lost in the crowd from the Avenger's sight.

* * *

(Hey this is the writer and I want to say my thanks for reading and i hope you are enjoying this. I start typing this out as soon as I post my last update cause I don't have a life.)

_**(till next time~)**_


	8. Painful headaches, painful roses

(Hey this is the writer. Srry if you notice the change in my pen name. but here's chapter 8. I think there might be some noticable spelling and gramatical errors in this one. With what I call it "Gamer and Writer Insomia" I tend to type with error but I could usually catch my errors. But just to be safe you are warned. Oh and there is something in this entry that few people might catch if they didn't from previous chapters. but anyway I'll let you read and enjoy this long chapter.)

* * *

Everyone was confused when Cheshire went after the running woman. Tonia and Topanga quickly got out of the limo and look at the general direction Cheshire went. "Shit!" the two girls let out and begin to pace around. Figuring out possible reasons for Cheshire to follow the woman. "Why don't you follow Cheshire?" Thor ask in a statement telling tone.

"If we could we would be following him right now; but since he took off while we're in the limo that's a distance disadvantage to us. With the other factor that he can easily blend in with the crowd of New Yorkers, not as easy as it sounds." Topanga explain, she let out an irritated groan. She then thought up a way to find Cheshire. Topanga turn to Draco who had Cheshire's parrot on his shoulder. "Could you be able to track Cheshire?" she kindly ask Draco. "My powers don't allow me to use as I wish too, I need to train more for that. I'm sorry." Draco said with a apologetic frown cover his expression.

"How about the parrot; could he follow Cheshire?" Steve asks. He remembers that the parrot was apparently a psychic with Draco and Cheshire. The parrot hissed at Steve "FAGGOT, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR HEARING I SUGGEST NOT CALLING ME THAT FILTHY WORD!" The parrot screams. The people around the group were showing a mixture so surprise and mortify. Surprise that a parrot could sound like it was fluently speaking. But mortify with foul words it uses and the parents had to cover their children's ears as they were passing by the Avenger and Nato. The parrot then face away from Steve with "But yes, I could track him down if I wanted to."

"Ok I'll follow Cheshire's parrot to aid Cheshire while the rest of you head back for the tower." Thor orderly stated that was earned with understanding nods from everyone. Thor extends his hand up in the air. After waiting a few seconds Thor's hammer flew into his hand. Thor then lowers his arm and face Tony. "You can come with me and help aid Cheshire if you please Tony." Thor added and begins rotating his arm.

The parrot then flew off Draco and start flying at the direction that Cheshire was last seen going. Thor rotating arm seems to have enough momentum and he launch himself into a soaring flight to follow the parrot.

"Tony's 'Proper Speaking' lessons work wonders for Thor" Bruce said. The Avenger begins to laugh before going inside the limo to head for the tower.

* * *

Cheshire kept a great distance between himself and from the running woman so none of people would think that he was chasing her. He notices she was heading for a park.

"A park, how the hell she could run that far with heels on?" Cheshire said to himself.

She was running towards am area of the park with many congregated trees. After losing sight of the woman a loud scream was emitted at the congregated area of trees. Cheshire went through the trees to see the woman was bound to a tree by thorn vines; the thorn seems to be digging into her skin as he could see her bleeding. Cheshire couldn't react fast enough to evade the thorn vines snare. He finds himself bound to the nearest tree that was behind him. His legs, arms, wrists and neck were wrapped with thorn vines. The thorns were digging into his skin and causing his blood to seep out of the wounds just as the woman he was following

"I finally caught you Cheshire."

* * *

The group lucked out. Traffic wasn't bad and they didn't wait at stop lights long. They manage to get to the tower within fifteen minutes. Everyone rushed inside the tower and head for the communal floor through the elevator. When the elevator reached the communal floor everyone went out except for Tony and Steve. Steve stayed behind because he notice that Tony wasn't going to move with the group. Tony press the button to head for the top floor. The time to get to the top floor was short and Steve was trying to talk to Tony the whole time up. When they both arrive to the top floor Tony power walk out of the elevator and head for the catwalk that was outside. "Jarvis, get my suit ready." He said.

"Yes Mr. Stark." Jarvis obliged

Tony then went outside and head for the catwalk. Steve called his name once more and Tony stop at the beginning of the cat walk. "Steve I don't need you to worry. I'm a grown ass man." Tony turn to give a stern look towards Steve.

Steve sighed. "Fine, but I'm not saying this as a worried teammate, but as a person you love showing their worries for you. Please be careful."

Tony let out a content smile, he walk towards Steve and gave him a warming hug. The hug was followed with a kiss. The kiss was a bit rougher then the first kiss but it still has passion in the kiss. They both pulled away and Tony begin walking on the catwalk. When he was starting walking on the catwalk there were two curved arches that came from the floor of the catwalk and it begins following Tony. As he was walking on the catwalk, his Ironman suit was being assembled on him. About time when Tony made to the end of the catwalk Tony's Ironman suit was complete and he was looking at Steve. Tony gave Steve a wink before his faceplate cover his face and he then flew off the catwalk.

Steve stood there watching Tony took off. He then head for his floor to get ready for bed. When he got to his floor he then head for the bathroom to shower.

_"Once upon a time, in a place unknown; there was a dream."_

The same voice that Steve heard earlier was back. He stop at the door to the bathroom to look around and he still didn't see anyone. He also knew that Jarvis couldn't pull that kind of stuff.

_"No one knew what dreamt the dream, but such a tiny dream it was."_

A sharp pain hit his head. The head ache was surprisingly out of nowhere and extremely painful. Steve hands grab his head out of instinct when he was experiencing the pain.

_"The tiny dream begins to think. 'I don't want to disappear, how do I make people dream of me?'"_

Now he was feeling pain to his heart. The pain was just as excruciating as the head ache. The two pains were overwhelming to Steve.

_"The tiny dream thought and thought, until it came up with an idea."_

Steve was trying to keep himself on his foot and also trying to speak to Jarvis. But the pain was too much for him to use his voice.

_"I'll let the humans stray to me; and they, I'll let them create the world."_

The pain was too much for Steve as he was on his hands and knees, panting from the pain. Soon he was beginning to back out. He was pushing himself to stay conscious but ultimately passed out from the intensity of the pain in the middle of floor

* * *

Clint was still at the communal kitchen. Everyone else was getting ready for bed. Clint found in a cabinet a bottle of whisky. He open the top that sealed the bottle and begins to pour the Whisky into a glass cup.

"Mr. Barton, Mr. Roger is in need of your assistance." Jarvis said.

"What does Steve need help with?" Clint ask. Clint found it odd that Jarvis told him that Steve needs help. Normally Steve would find him to ask for help himself. He quickly wonders about the sudden odd feeling.

"Mr. Roger is unconscious and is need for assessment for any possible medical attention" Jarvis said

Clint quickly head for the elevator. Clint starts rapidly pressing the button to call the elevator to the floor he was on. The elevator quickly open its doors and Clint rush inside. Clint franticly press the button to Steve's floor and the elevator quickly made its way up.

* * *

Thor was having a bit difficult time trying not to lose the parrot. The parrot were making turns and flying close to the ground. Thor couldn't fly that low for he knew it would be too difficult to weave through the traffic lights and being careful of not knocking things down from when he pass things up from speed. The parrot eventually led him to a park. Thor was a bit skeptical but still follow the parrot to the ground of the park. When Thor lands the parrot lands on his shoulder "Just go straight" the parrot said. Thor nodded and went into the forest area of the park.

Tony saw Thor heading for Central Park and makes his way there. When he was Thor landing in the park Tony make his landing just before Thor was about to walk into the forest part of the park. Tony follow Thor as he was following the parrot's direction.

The three then found the woman that Cheshire was following bound to a thorn vine. Tony went to try to free the woman but Tony and Thor got snared by the vines and was pushed to a tree behind them. The parrot flew off Thor and hid into a tree branch high above ground. "So glad you two could join us."

The voice was a female. The voice sound seductive and devious. The two found Cheshire bound to a tree like them. The female has the same inhuman feature as Cheshire; darken skin with soul piercing eyes. The woman was brushing her hand over Cheshire's chin seductively. A blade became visible to the boys and the mysterious woman drove it into Cheshire's chest.

Cheshire was holding in the pain of the blade. The was then twisted into the wound and Cheshire wince at it but still was holding in the pain.

The woman took out the blade from his chest and plant it on his shoulder, she laugh in enjoyment. She laugh as Cheshire's blood runs out of his wounds and into the ground. Thor and Tony struggle harder to free themselves to kill the woman for wounding their teammate. "this is what happens rebellious people disobeys my order after they were spared with mercy."

The woman took a rose out and covers it with Cheshire's blood, which made the rose to turn into the color white. "I fucking hate white." The woman said. She then walks towards the scared woman with a blade covered with Cheshire's blood.

"Leave her alone!" Thor yelled at the woman. She stop and look at Thor. Her smile grew bigger as she walk in front of Thor and dig a knife into his arm and begin to twist inside Thor's flesh. Thor was also holding in the pain. He knew the woman wants him to show her pain but is willing not to give her that satisfaction.

She pulled the knife out to let the blood pour out of the wound and she place the white rose to cover it with Thor's blood. The rose now turns back onto crimson red. "Much better." She said. Fascinated with the rose that was cover with blood.

* * *

Clint made it to Steve's floor ran for his bedroom. Clint knocks on the door as calmly as he could. After a second of waiting for the door to open Clint try to open the door. The door was lock. "Jarvis, unlock the door!" Clint demanded.

"The door is unlocked." Jarvis simply answer.

Clint try to force the door open but it wouldn't open. "See what's blocking the door." Clint said. He starts to ram his body to get the door to open.

"I cannot access views into Mr. Roger's room." Jarvis said.

Clint was now getting extremely worry for Steve. He could hear the laughs of children in Steve's room. The same laughs that he heard at the rooftop of the CDC. Clint then tries kicking the door to get it to open. At this point he need to get the door to open whether it on it hinges or not

* * *

(Hey this is the writer yet again. I'm srry if you found my missed noticable errors. But like I said, If you could tell us the reference I used in here I'll give you a cookie. maybe not an actual cookie, but the cookie you'll get in your next dream. lol. Anyway do the thingd you do to wait for my upadtes to happen.)

**_(till next time~)_**


	9. A cruel defeat

(Hey my fellow writers/readers this is the writer here. I'm extremely sorry for that long absense of mine, especially to my followers of this fanfic. Just so you know I'm not dead and this fanfic is not dead either My computer wanting to be in it period and not wanting to work how i want it to and I had to do other stuff that's irrelevant to the cause of my absence. But let me stop rambling on about my very boring life and enjoy this chapter.)

* * *

Thor and Tony struggle against the vine that they're bound to. Cheshire was heaving from his chest wound and the woman was completely terrified as she remains still with no sign to struggle free. The villainous laugh the woman was emitting was driving Tony insane. Tony then look down at his arms and came up with an idea.

"You were order to take out anyone who would get in my way; is that so hard a task to complete? Isn't that the reason you took the life of the body you possess now?" The woman runs her hand across Cheshire's well-toned chest before digging the blade into another area of his chest.

* * *

Clint was trying to get the door to open. He resorts to kicking it open and possibly off its hinges. He only had to give three good kicks until he got it to open. He heard the laughs fates away and saw Steve on the floor. He quickly ran beside Steve and check for any sign of harm and breathing. There weren't any visible wounds or bruises on Steve and his breathing was a bit shaky but stayed relatively calm and consistent. "Holy shit." Clint said. He then carry Steve over his shoulder and head for the elevator. He presses the button to call for the elevator. When it came Clint slowing went inside the elevator and press the button to head for the lab floor of the tower.

Bruce studies the blood of Cheshire as well the parasite he provides him with. He was so caught up with the studies that he didn't notice Jarvis was calling him. His focus was cut off when Clint was yelling his name while pounding the glass wall that Bruce was in front of.

"What happen?" Bruce ask, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Steve passed out, I need to make sure if he still is alright." Clint said as he place Steve on a table seemingly like an autopsy table.

Bruce place his palm over Steve's mouth to see if he was breathing. HE then grab a stethoscope he have as a gift from Steve to see if he's breathing properly. He then look at Steve's head, arms, hands, legs, and underneath his clothes to find any wounds. "I know I'm not an actual doctor but there's nothing wrong with him. But he still need to rest and then we'll see if he does need to get medical attention."

Clint lift Steve out of the table and head back to Steve's floor of the tower. He was relieved that Steve was going to be alright. After arriving at the floor Clint place Steve on his bed and head for the door. He gave one last worry glance toward Steve before heading for his own floor of the tower.

* * *

Director Fury was now in one of Shield's conference room as he's going over files. Shield was able to bypass Nato's firewall and pull up files on the Nato's fighting members. Agent Coulson and Agent Maria are with Fury on looking at Nato's file.

"I don't see it." Director Fury stated and toss the folder on the table.

"Ok, so there is about ten in total for the fighting member of the NATO initiative American division which has merged with the Avenger." Agent Coulson said

"American division, how many groups are they?"

"There are two major stations. One In America and one in Europe. The exact locations of their bases are extremely confidential." Maria explains "I'm not seeing any you guys are trying to show me." Fury loudly said.

"Ok, We'll start with Tonia Hearts." Coulson said. He pulls out another piece of paper of Tonia's files and hand it to Director Fury. "Ok Tonia Hearts, her family is pretty well off and they bought a trainer to give Tonia the skills she already has." Coulson casually explain as he was reading off her file.

"And?" Fury bluntly said

"Her family helps fund the Nato Initiative American division and do all the accounting for them." Colson adds.

"Luna Hearfelt's parents are both scientists working under the jurisdiction of the Nato Initiative Europe division; Topanga Sheppard's father was one of the CEO of the Nato Initiative African division which is still under the ruling of the European division. "Maria reads off from the files she looks at.

"What about Draco and Cheshire?"

"Draco Family works for the Europe division of the Nato Initiative to manage his psychic abilities." Maria said

"Cheshire is not quite like the rest of his teammates." Coulson explain.

"Why is that?"

* * *

Thor was eyeing Tony as he was trying to get the woman's attention "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name ma'am." Thor faces Tony with widening his eyes in response for his action. Tony brushed the concern as he continues to get the woman to come close to him. When the mysterious woman got close to him Tony attempts to use his weapon that was in the gauntlet only to find it disabled.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself." The woman mockingly said with a sparing glance towards Tony's shocked feature. "None of this would have happen if you just follow my order Cheshire."

Despite all the heaving Cheshire doing he was able to manage weak chuckle after the woman's comment. This seems to set off the woman as she expresses anger towards Cheshire. She quickly went to face Cheshire and plant the blade at the side of his neck. "You dare mock me low life brat?!" She hissed

Cheshire slowly lifted his head to look at the woman eye to eye. He could see the woman's eyes were plagued with rage, which he let out another weak chuckle. "Why should I listen to someone who's as expendable and insignificant as a pawn in battle?"

With that last comment the woman now was filled with an uncontrollable rage and desire to kill Cheshire as she begin dragging the knife across Cheshire's throat. White blood gushes out of the wound of Cheshire's throat, quickly and painfully draining life out of Cheshire's body. All Tony and Thor could do was watching Cheshire begins to fade away from this world, leaving a lifeless body behind. After Cheshire stop breathing the woman then proceed to decapitate Cheshire's lifeless body and toss the head behind her haphazardly. The woman begins to let out a malicious laugh as she has defeated Cheshire, with Tony and Thor as witness to her cruel victory.

* * *

_Hey this is Eli! looks like my writer seems to have killed off one of the character already. I say it's too soon but he said that "I can do what ever I want because blah blah blah I'm the writer blah blah blah._

(Well at least I don't talk smack behind your back)

_Your being so dramatic you should be at the computer typing up the next chapter._

(Yeah, you don't have to tell me to do that.)

_Run along, the sooner you get typing the sooner the next chapter gets published. Well my good readers we'll let you go to read other Avengers fanfics._

**_(Till next time~)_**


	10. The doubts on NATO

(Hey everyone I hope I kept you still reading. I know you guys wanting more yaoi moments but they'll be there in the next chapter so tell your fellow readers that you know who is following this story to be paitent for the very next chapter for more yaoi moments. so let me get off to start typing the next chapter and enjoy this chapter.)

* * *

"Ok, so what is the difference between Cheshire and the rest of his teammates?" Director Fury asks.

"Well everyone was raised to be in this group at a young age, but." Maria said as she shuffle folders and papers to find Cheshire's files and gave it to Fury. "Cheshire was pre-determined to be in this group from birth. So he didn't get register when he was born." Maria finish adding on.

"We didn't get it at first but just follow along." Coulson said. He then arrange the folders surrounding Cheshire's files. "Alright, everyone in the American division parents had given some sort of contribution for the creation of Cheshire."

"So the boy is a test tube baby?" Fury ask

"Yes, Tonia's father helps fund the project; he contributed so far around $45 billion to the project." Coulson said

"Topanga's father help regulate the project, telling the-"

"Alright I get it; but I don't get is why they need the Avenger in the first place. They all seem able to care for themselves." Fury said. He got up and left the conference room. Director Fury was becoming more suspicious to the Nato Initiative. He tries to come up with any other possible motives for them to request the Avengers help.

Thor and Tony watch in silence as the mysterious woman laugh at Cheshire's death. Thor seems to have attached to Cheshire a bit. Tony hasn't interacted with Cheshire but he felt sorry for his death came so soon. He picture Cheshire's teammates all devastated from his death with his parrot grieving over his corpse. Tony then realizes that he hasn't seen the parrot since he got here. He remembers the parrot flying away as soon as they got caught by the vines.

After the woman finish laughing she then face Tony and Thor. The two grew stiff as they see her slowly walking towards them. "FAG!" The woman stops and looks around. She could see the head beginning to morph into a parrot that looks like Cheshire's parrot and the body disappeared from the grasp of the vines. Now the three was very confuse at what was happening. Soon Thor and Tony found a syringe stuck into the neck of the woman and it took seconds for everyone to realize this as the woman took the syringe out from her neck before disappearing behind a tree. When the woman was gone the vines had loosen itself and the two were able to free themselves of the vines.

"I thank of you for your help." Cheshire said as he slowly climbs down. Cheshire seems to still have the chest wound that the woman inflict upon him and he was still breathing heavily.

Thor went to Cheshire side so he could assist him on moving around while Tony was contemplating on looking for the bystander that witness the ordeal because she wasn't around when the female assailant ran way.

"The bystander was just an illusion to draw me to some place secluded so don't bother." Cheshire explains before passing out over Thor.

Thor was being careful with Cheshire. But Thor was a bit surprise on how heavy Cheshire was. Cheshire doesn't look to weight no more than himself or Steve, and he was able to pick Steve with no amazement of weight. The two then carry Cheshire back to the Avenger Tower so the three of them could rest up.

About time they got to the tower everyone was sleep. They were going to see if Cheshire still needed to be checked on by Bruce and the two wasn't surprise to see that his wound had already healed up. They could hear him snoring as if he is already in deep slumber. Thor then took the elevator to take them to the floor that Nato occupies.

Tony then went to his floor after taking several of armor of his suit off on his catwalk to head for bed. He then fell into slumber as seconds as he made contact with his mattress.

For the next week everyone was nervous that Cheshire hasn't awakened after the incident that Thor and Tony explain to both of the teams. Cheshire's teammates would just sit around him, hoping that soon Cheshire would awaken from his coma-like slumber. It also has been like that even when they have to go on mission with the Avengers and Draco would lifting there spirits up each time they would leave Cheshire alone with Pepper. Tony finds out about what had happen to Steve shortly he left to follow Thor from Bruce. Bruce gave him a hypothesis that it might have something to do with the incident. The longer Cheshire was out the more the Avenger starts to question about the NATO Initiative. One day when everyone was at the communal floor Steve then ask them about what they do.

"We resolve problems that might put a strain on the United States allies." Luna explains

"Well, you guys are really young for this field." Natasha said with a soft tone to express concern for the NATO Initiative.

"Most of us kill people during our basic training so it not that hard on us to kill." Tonia said as she began eating a bowl of cereal she made for herself.

Director Fury then storm into the communal floor and approach the NATO Initiative in a hostile matter. "Tell me what you're after and don't give me that bullshit that you gave me before." Director Fury demand.

"Director, with all respects what we told you weren't lies; we are in need to help search for our missing teammates." Topanga explain to Fury.

But He doesn't seems to buy what Topanga was giving him. "Miss sheppard you seem like an intelligent and capable woman but I'm not buying whatever you're giving me." Fury said coldly to Topanga.

She then fisted her hand to keep herself from harming the Director as she knows it would be an irrational approach on solving whatever questioning he has upon the NATO initiative.

"At least someone is questioning them." Tony said as he got up to pour himself a glass of wine.

Tonia then glared towards Tony as if tempted to kill. "I don't hear you with the initial accusation."

Then both the Avenger and NATO began arguing to each other and to the other group while Steve, Pepper, Luna, and Draco were trying to stop the argument. But the argument soon starts to get out of hand when Tonia punches Clint on the face.

"You guys need to calm down, I can't hear this game." A voice came out. It shut the argument to a dead stop when they see Cheshire playing a game on a Xbox 360 system on the tv in the communal living room. Everyone was confused because they never notice Cheshire in the living room in the first place, let alone hearing the system turn on or the sound of whatever game that Cheshire is playing.

"In Resident Evil there was a pharmaceutical company that helps promote health to the people. Umbrella then became in demand that they could get whatever material they want with no question asks" Cheshire explains, but no one was getting what he was trying to explain. "But what most people in the game didn't know was about the true purpose of the creation of Umbrella. Until the Raccoon City outbreak do the world realize of Umbrella true purpose and capabilities." Cheshire finishes adding on.

"Ok so what does that have to do with anything? Director Fury asks demandingly.

Cheshire then turned off the console and approach Fury with arms folded and his parrot on his shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is that we won't be able to help you confirm your suspicions if we don't know anything. If your assumption is correct and there is something going on then you want to look at the higher up, like our superiors. One of the first few signs of suspicions is if they deny or add restriction about their privacies when you request NATO to merge with the Avenger." Cheshire explains further.

Director Fury then have a look of consideration before leaving the tower. Everyone sigh in relief as the awkward tension begins to lift. Cheshire then head the same way as Director Fury went to leave the tower.

"What if Cheshire was right." Draco softly said to himself but was heard by everyone due to the floor being dead silent.

Steve then lean back as far as the chair he was siting would allow him to and then stare at Tony. He gave Tony a good look before facing the rest of the group. "Let's hope that he's wrong because if he is right then the problem would probably get more complicated for all of us." Steve said before getting up and head for his room.

* * *

_ There goes the tenth chapter if you have question or don't understand what Cheshire had just explain feel free to ask. Your should totally troll all of your friends irl or in this site telling them to read this story ([{sarcasm}]). As always I hope you keep on liking this story and follow its development and I will see you in the next chapter._

**_(till next time~)_**


End file.
